Love is a twisted thing, yet beautiful
by bubbrlove
Summary: Well it's Korroh. Will be lemon in certain chapters & lime in others. Starts where General Iroh comes in & Mako says he's with Asami. But is completely along a different line with the LOK storyline. Just based on certain events. SUMMARY: Mako leaves Korra in a broken hearted state & Iroh tries to comfort her. What will become of this comfort? & will it be the death of the Avatar?
1. Chapter One

And without a final glance back, he got into the Satomobile and left. Taking her heart with him. She knew he could not see the tears that fell silently down her face, as she stared out the window and watched Mako leave. Korra closed into herself, feeling everything but not wanting to feel anything at all. She shuddered softly and wept.

Iroh watched from a distance. The whole ordeal. He seen the pain shoot across Korra's face when Mako told her that he loved Asami. He seen the hurt in her eyes as she watched Mako go and felt her pain as he watched her cry. He walked over silently and placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra stared up at him, face riddled with pain, breathing hitched and forced, and eyes, that used to be full of life and happiness, were overflowing with tears.

Korra had put her heart into him, she shared all her secrets and given herself up. Mako tore her apart, brick by brick. She wanted nothing more than for Agni to strike her with a dragon's wrath, to fall off the world. And as she cuddled into Iroh's warm embrace, she wished that she never had gone to Republic City.

Iroh helped her to her room, her body was easily moved as she gave no resistance to anything, and sat her down on her bed. He knelt on the floor in front of her and lifted her face so that she would look at him, his golden eyes burning into her sapphire ones. Korra sniffed, as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Korra, what happened?" Iroh's voice was soft and gentle, different to the one that he used to command his crew. Her lips quivered as she tried to regain her senses.

"I-I told hi-him how I felt. Af-after everything I-I thought we would have-have been closer, b-but he said his feelings for-for me were nothing more than a-than a sister." She threw her head into her hands once more and a slight pang struck Iroh's heart.

Iroh helped her into bed and told her she needed to get some sleep. She curled up and Iroh wrapped the blanket around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her for the night. Before he walked out the door, he stopped and turned his head towards Korra.

"Goodnight Korra. I will have the cook send up some Jasmine tea for you in the morning. Until then try to get some sleep and don't worry about that firebender. He is not worth your tears." Iroh closed the door and Korra just continued to cry in the darkness.

All sorts of thoughts were going through her head._ Is there something wrong with me? Am I only worthy of this pain? How come no guy has ever stuck around to love me? Am I meant to be alone?_

She settled on that thought. It was easier to be alone than to trust someone with the power to destroy you. And with that, she finally dozed off into a tear filled, sniffled, dreamless slumber.

Iroh sighed as he settled in his own bed._ How could he do that to her? Knowing how much she cared for him and he tossed her aside like that?_ His hands burned as his temper flared, nearly burning the sheets._ Korra is a beautiful, loving young woman. What gives him the right to send signals like that?_

Everyone had seen how close Korra and Mako had gotten after Korra had been kidnapped by Tarrlok, even if Miss. Sato despised the connection. But for him to show her that he seemed to care for her then do that...it went against everything Iroh had been taught.

"I must find a way to cheer Korra up. If the Avatar stays like this for too long, she won't be much help to anyone and it would be horrible for her well-being." Iroh turned off his lamp and tried to keep Korra out of his head, so he could get some sort of rest.

Korra woke to the smell of Jasmine tea filling the room, a shade of blue catching her eye and a note by her bed. She sat up, grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of Jasmine tea. She grabbed the note.

_Morning Korra,_

_I hope you slept well enough to be ready for today's events. I have made arrangements for us to help take your mind of recent events as it is not good for someone as young and beautiful as yourself to be stressed about such things so unpredictable, like love._

_The outfit that you see is a Water Tribe dress, it is to be worn for dinner tonight._

_Drink up and meet me in my room when you finish._

_General Iroh_

Korra's nose flared as she finished reading. Typical, thinks he can just summon her like one of his crew members. She finished her cup of tea and walked over to the dress. Her heart jumped at the sight of it, the fabric was so soft; it looked like water flowing through her fingertips and the blue was so beautiful that it put the ocean herself to shame. Korra sighed as she thought of home. The Southern Water Tribe was boring but it was her home, and she missed it a lot. She was hoping that when her and her friends save Republic City that she would be able to go back for a visit.

She walked over to the wardrobe and threw on her singlet and pants over top of her bindings, putting on her socks and shoes and then sitting at the vanity. A pale, red-eyed monster stared back at her and she frowned, her parents would be shocked to see her this way and Sifu Katara would whip her into shape. But she didn't have them, so as she tied her hair up and put on her pelt and arm bands she walked over to a bowl of water and splashed her face before making her way to Iroh's room.

Iroh was dressed and ready, his hair slicked back and his suit was impeccable. He was waiting for Korra to arrive so he could begin the day. Tenzin had advise them to go get some lunch at a cafe who specialized in Water Tribe food and Pema asked them to get her a few things for the kids tonight. So he planned a day out for them both, even with Amon at large and waiting to strike, they needed to get their mind off things and let loose for once. He knew the Avatar's reputation for silly childish things and how she would always get in trouble back in the South Pole for them. He needed to get that side out of her again.

"Hi Iroh."

He spun around towards his door and straightened himself up. She was the Avatar after all.

"Morning Korra. Get much rest last night?" He frowned as she shook her head. "Well, I hope you're ready for today." Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What exactly are we doing today? Oh, and thank you for the dress, it's beautiful." A faint smile emerged on her lips.

"Well, that is for tonight we are going out for dinner and a dance. Today, however, we are going to go get some things for Pema and the kids then head out for lunch. After that, it's a surprise." Iroh grinned at the shock on Korra's face.

"Fine, we should probably get going before things get too busy. We'll take Naga." Korra crossed her arms and pouted while leading the way to the animal den, followed by a laughing Iroh.

The market was buzzing with activity, stalls of all different kinds, people moving from here to there and the noise; voices coming from all different sides, noises from odd contraptions and the one that caught Korra's attention was the sizzling from the closest food stand. She realised she hadn't eaten much since last night.

"We'll grab what Pema wants and then have some lunch before you start hallucinating." Iroh laughed as he lead them towards a vege stand and gave the lady the list. "I don't want to go down as the General who got mistaken for a piece of Lion-Moose steak by the hungry Avatar." Korra rolled her eyes and huffed as Iroh laughed at his own joke.

"Obviously one of the things they forgot to teach you back at military camp was how to make a joke. I feel sorry for your crew, even Uncle Sokka had better jokes then you do and that's saying something." Korra snorted as Iroh's face dropped and she slapped him on the arm. "Oh, cheer up General Grump."

"Me? I did all of this so you would stop moping around like the world ended." Iroh grabbed the bag and list from the lady behind him and paid. He seen Korra's vein pulse and grinned to himself. He would never admit it but he loved to annoy her because ever since he arrived in Republic City, she has made it her everyday duty to tease or annoy him. Before he even knew what hit him, he felt a warm, wet tongue slid up the back of his neck. He froze and nearly dropped the bag of veges for Pema, he could feel the saliva on his head, smell the hot Polar bear-Dog breath and hear Korra failing to stop herself from laughing like his insane Aunty Azula. His hair, normally perfectly slicked back in the traditional army way, was now a mess and lathered in Polar bear-Dog spit. _Well, at least she's laughing and enjoying herself._ Was all he thought as he made his way to the Water Tribe Cafe, with Naga and Korra following behind.

At the end of lunch, on the way back to the Air Temple, Korra's mood had improved. Her smile was back and she resembled more of her old self instead of a shell. Iroh, on the other hand, had become the butt to every joke but he quite enjoyed the kind-hearted banter compared to the seriousness of his duties. Losing most of his childhood to training and military school, Iroh had never got to enjoy the fun side of life, except when Commander Bumi was around. No matter how old that man gets, he is never going to grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys :) sorry it's been a bit since my first update, next one won't be too far off. Let me know what you think & if you see any mistakes :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoK :)**

From the letter Iroh had received a few days before, Commander Bumi was due to arrive tonight. Korra knew the reason for the party, she never knew what the guest was like though. Everyone assumes that Bumi was like Tenzin and that belief was strengthened by the fact that he was the commander, what only a few knew was that Bumi was as crazy as his father and namesake: King Bumi of the Earth Kingdom. Iroh was in the shower, preparing for tonight. Clothes set out on the bed, medals polished and wishing that everything for tonight will go well.

Korra walked outside and stared towards the statue of Aang, it looked pretty eerie in the light of the full moon. She breathed in deeply and felt the moon's glow on her skin and vibrate through her body, she felt invincible with the full moon.  
Korra decided that she should talk to Iroh about tonight, she knew who Bumi was and knew he was a well-decorated Commander and she was nervous about meeting him. As she walked down the hall towards Iroh's room, she felt her soul sing with the moon's song. Tui and La were at their strongest tonight, she could feel it. She knocked and got no reply, so she allowed herself in, hearing the shower running but not seeing the young General, Korra concluded that he was getting ready. Korra, on the other hand, was ready. The dress Iroh got for her, fit nicely showing off her curves and her hair styled the traditional Water Tribe way.

She stood by the bathroom door about to knock. Korra wondered what Iroh looked like outside of his uniform, in the few days he has been in Republic City he has worn nothing but his General attire, but as curious as she was she couldn't bring herself to open the door and peek. So she decided on looking around the room. Finding photos on a vanity, Korra picked one up and seen a younger Iroh with Fire Lord Zuko.

"So I see that when it comes to snooping through people's stuff, you're not very stealthy." A voice came from behind her and gave Korra a start, causing her to nearly drop the photo in her hand. A blush rushed to her cheeks and before she turned to address the General, she placed the photo back on the vanity.  
"I'm sorry..." Korra froze in her place at the sight before her. Iroh was standing close enough that she could feel the heat from his body. The water was still running down his muscles, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was disheveled and there was a satisfied smirk on his face. Iroh knew that the state he was in unnerved Korra.

Korra's face burned red and even Iroh had a pink blush on his cheeks but still stood in his place. Iroh took in Korra, as he thought it was only fair because she was staring at him wide-eyed. Her hair was tied in a bun with a plait loop on both sides of her head, traditional to her culture. The dress he had given her, hugged her body showing her young woman curves which Iroh thought were very attractive even though he wouldn't admit it aloud. Her shoes were also part of the dress ensemble and shone in the light of his room.

Neither of them knew it but little by little, each had taken a step towards the other until Korra was placing her hands against Iroh's chest. Her sapphire eyes were closed as she concentrated on the rhythm of his heartbeat. Iroh couldn't help himself, thoughts were running wild in his head upon feeling her hands on his bare chest. He had been with many beautiful woman in his travels but none had given him a rush like she gave him.  
Iroh lifted his hand slowly and traced from Korra's cheekbone to her lips and traced her lips with his thumb. Her lips slightly parted as he did this and he wondered what her lips would taste like, if they were as soft as they looked. Korra's hands slowly followed his muscles and then wrapped her hands around his neck. Their lips meet. Iroh's hands found Korra's waist and he lifted her, carrying her towards the bed.

Korra felt his bulge against her legs and his lips were tender and sweet. Her back hit the bed and her lips parted with a moan. Iroh took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth before taking his lips to her neck and collarbone. Korra felt a heat rise in her and a tingle in between her legs as Iroh placed sweet kisses all over the exposed skin of her body. As Korra reached for Iroh's bulge, he gently grabbed her hands and held them firm.

"I hate to ruin this moment but I need to get ready for the party." Iroh sighed and lifted himself up and Korra sat up. She adjusted her dress and gave him a shy smile.

"Sure General, I am sorry for the intrusion. I shall see you at the party." Korra turned to leave but Iroh grabbed her arm.

"Korra, I would like to escort you to the party and ask if you would give me the honour of being my date?" Korra blushed and nodded.

"So I will meet you at the doors." Korra gave Iroh a quick peck on the cheek before rushing back to her room, nearly knocking over Tenzin.

"Korra, why are you in such a rush?" Tenzin smiled at her, which was a rare fact indeed. "And Pema is looking for you, she will be thrilled at how...sophisticated you look."

"Oh, ah hi Tenzin. I was just talking to General Iroh about meeting him at the doors tonight." A blush hinted more on her cheeks as she rubbed the back on her neck. "And I better not let Pema wait, bye." Korra ran off, leaving Tenzin in a whirl behind her.

Iroh led Korra through the doors and her head spun at all the colours, smells and noises that erupted around her. People bowed to them but she was sure it was more at General Iroh than herself, she glanced up at the young General and took in the difference from when they were alone to now. He seemed more tense and serious around people of status, like he was when they first met, he held himself straighter and his head was held higher, his face gave no hint of a smile and all in all he was a General. More than that he was the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation.

When they were alone, he was more relaxed, he smiled and laughed and most of all, he seemed like a normal 22 year old. He kept a lot of his professional manner like how he treated a girl but he still knew how to make a joke. Korra liked Iroh better when he was like this, he was easier to get along with and when they were alone, she felt something with him. _Like when we were alone in his room._

Her cheeks gave away her thoughts when Iroh looked down at Korra. He knew that she was thinking about what happened in his room earlier. He couldn't help but smile knowing he had that effect on her and knew that more would have happened if he didn't control himself. It took a lot to control himself now, Korra looked so beautiful and he wanted to sweep her off her feet and run to his room.

"Well hello General Iroh and this must be the Avatar. Pleased to meet you." Bumi bowed to Avatar Korra, taking her hand and causing her to blush as he kissed it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance" Iroh rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Bumi all to well and knew exactly what was about to happen. Korra bowed in the Southern Water Tribe fashion and as she began to stand up straight, she was grabbed into a bear hug and spun around. "Where have you been Dad? How are ya? How's Mum?" Iroh snorted a laugh at the surprise on Korra's face but immediately composed himself.

"Whaaaat's haaaaaappeeeeenniinng?"

Korra was dizzy by the time Bumi put her down. He was bellowing out a laugh as he talked to Pema with the kids hanging off his ape looking arms and legs. Korra could see where Bumi got his from. She had been told about the great King Bumi and he definitely looked like him also if the stories were correct, Bumi had his crazy personality too. You wouldn't think that Tenzin and Bumi were brothers, or that Bumi was older than Tenzin but from what Korra could see, they had a very strong relationship and got along amazingly.

"Shall we dance?" Korra's thoughts bounced back to the stunning General next to her. She nervously took his outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close while holding her other hand. Korra blushed as she felt the heat coming off his body. _Calm yourself Korra. Don't make a fool of yourself in front of him, or everyone._ A slow song played and Korra allowed herself to be led through the dance.

She steadied her breathing and encouraged the moon to give her strength. Whan an upbeat song came on, it seemed that all of the energy that was pent up inside Korra's body was released. She closed her eyes and allowed the music and the moon to control her every limb. Everyone watched her, but no-one as intensely as Iroh.

When the song finished, Korra was snapped out of her trance by a passionate kiss from the General.


	3. Chapter 3

Iroh didn't know what had come over him. It was like the Gods themselves were dancing through Korra and held him in a trance, he didn't see, hear or feel anything but her. The way her hips swayed in time with the music, her hair looked when she spun and the way her lips were parted only slightly while she sung along with the lyrics. When Korra finally stopped, he grabbed her face and kissed her; he had completely forgotten about the party and everyone who was watching them.

Iroh moaned as Korra returned the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her weight and held her up then he realised, when Korra's mouth went slack, that she had passed out.

"Wow," Iroh felt a slap on his back. "Either you're a really bad kisser or you're really good that she fainted with delight." Bumi's boisterous laugh engulfed the room.

"Or, she's tired from all the events going on." Iroh lifted Korra up and began to carry her towards the door where he was met by Tenzin and Pema with their half asleep kids.

As they began to walk back to the boat to Air Temple Island, the kids ended up falling asleep and being carried by Bumi and Tenzin, Iroh thought it would be best to discuss Republic City's problem.

"So Commander Bumi, have you heard anything from your mole in the Equalists?" Iroh placed Korra on a couch inside the ship.

"Yes, he said that Amon has taken Tarrlok prisoner and has taken his bending as well. He says that Amon is on the move but he isn't sure for what but it sounds big." Bumi stroked his beard, eyes glistening and even as he held an asleep and snoring Meelo, he looked like a strong and stern Commander. All signs of his crazy personality gone.

"Whatever he has planned we can deal with it." Iroh knew Amon's type. These sort of people were predictable and always after the same thing: power. No matter what their story was, or what they claimed to be fighting for, all they wanted was power.

"Yes, that may be so but we have never met a non-bender who has held this kind of power. It has never been recorded until Avatar Aang took away your Great-grandfather's bending. And even if we could defeat his followers, we can't risk our own without a strategic plan." Tenzin stated while looking at his children and wife. "We need to prepare the city for the worse and I must get my family to the South Pole with the White Lotus Camp and Mother, I know they will be safe then I will stand fight Amon." Bumi and Iroh nodded in agreement.

"Lets call a meeting with the Council after breakfast. Plan what we shall do until we hear word of what is yet to come and if need be, contact whatever allies we can to help with our cause." Bumi lifted Meelo over his shoulder and patted Iroh on back. "Let the Avatar know in the morning if she would like to come." He winked and walked off the boat with Tenzin and Pema, carrying the children. Iroh sighed and carried Korra towards his room.

She had gotten cold, very quickly and was also sweating. Jeez, she's shivering. She only had a couple of drinks. He took his jacket off and placed it over top of her and carried her close to his chest, trying to keep Korra warm.

Once they reached his bedroom, he was wondering if he should strip her down but thought better of it. Iroh wrapped Korra in a blanket and placed her under all the blankets in his bed. He changed into his sleep pants and neatly folded his uniform and placed it on the chair near the fireplace. After lighting the fire and having a cup of Chamomile tea, Iroh gently slid into bed next to a shivering, muttering Korra.

"Don't go...please...please...come back." Korra rolled into Iroh's chest and Iroh held her, her temperature was warmer then what it was before and she had stopped shivering but now she was crying in her sleep.

Must be that kid, Mako, still has her crying over him. He stroked her hair and began to hum a tune that his mother used to sing to him when he was afraid.

Korra woke up feeling like she was sitting in a hot spring. Everything was hot and as she went to stretch, Korra realized why. She was wrapped in a fur blanket and under three other blankets; she opened her eyes and felt something next to her. Before she could look, she screamed and shot out of the bed, heading straight to the bathroom. Turning on a tap and filling the bath, Korra stripped and hopped in, waiting for whoever it was to make chase.

"Korra, are you okay?" There was a knock on the door, followed by a deep, husky voice. "You screamed so I thought something had happened. It's not your hair is it?" There was a laugh and Korra hurled a blast of water at the door.

"Iroh! No, you ostrich-horse, there was someone in bed next to me!" Korra heard a sigh and then looked around, realizing she wasn't in her room. She began to go red in the face, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Please come out Korra, nothing happened. You were cold and shivering, it was the only thing I could do seen you were passed out." Iroh looked after her? Korra flashed back to a kiss, one she thought was just a dream and remembered what had happened the night before. "We have to go to breakfast and then we have an important meeting to attend."

"What makes you think I want to go to a meeting? Sorry to burst your bubble General but I am NOT a soldier on your ship, you can't just order me around." Korra started ranting and raving at Iroh. She was embarrassed about passing out and angry because of how she was feeling, she couldn't bottle it all in.

"I'm sorry Korra, would you like to come to the meeting to help plan what we should do about Amon?" Korra slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack, nodding.

"Well I want to get dressed but my clothes are in my room. Can you please get them while I finish my bath" Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pouting. Iroh sighed and walked to her room to retrieve her things.

"So how was last night?" Bumi whispered to Iroh while they waited for the Council to arrive. Bumi elbowed him as he winked at an unaware Korra. She smiled at both of them and then replied to Tenzin's question.

Iroh ignored Bumi's question and watched as Korra smiled and pretended that everything was okay but Iroh remembered what she mumbled, how she cried and how she clutched at his chest as if he was the only thing between life and death. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Tenzin standing up and clearing his throat.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can begin. Commander Bumi and General Iroh have both their fleets from the United Forces, as you all should be aware. Myself and Avatar Korra will also fight alongside them if the occasion arises, but let's hope that it will end before a war begins. I have sent a message that will alert the White Lotus in the South Pole and Sifu Katara will send a messenger hawk to the Northern Tribe to see if we can get any benders there. The Kings of the Earth Kingdom have also been kept in the loop and have their army ready and from what General Iroh has informed me so has the Fire Nation. Whatever Amon and his Equalist followers are planning, we will not let them threaten the peace and tranquility of our city. Now Chief Bei Fong will fill us in on what Amon's movement have been." As Tenzin took a seat, the strict daughter of Toph stood up, Lin Bei Fong.

"Thank you Councillor Tenzin, the Police Force have increased security in the prison where we are holding Mr. Sato but have seen suspicious activity around the perimeter so Amon may be planning on a rescue mission but have not received any threats as of yet. We have seen movements through the triads territory since the leaders have lost their bending. The pro-bending stadium is still a stronghold and movements have been rumored through the underground but none have been found so far. No matter what Amon plans to do, my Metal-benders are armed and ready to take on the Equalists Forces." Chief Bei Fong sat down and then Iroh stood up. Korra looked him over and admired him. Even when he was dressed so formal, Iroh managed to make her heart to make her heart skip, then again he was always dressed formal.

"My fleets are prepared for the worse. I have received word that my grandfather Lord Zuko has returned and is ready to fight with us as well. The army are ready to march when the word arrives and the rest of the United Forces are waiting for the command. Amon will not terrorize this city that my Grandfather, Avatar Aang and their friends worked hard to bring peace to this world and we are all willing to die to keep that peace." Korra inwardly gasped as Iroh finished and sat down. She didn't like the idea of him dying but she couldn't understand why.  
"Commander Bumi would you like to say something?" The Fire Nation Councillor was watching Bumi like a hawk. No surprises though. Bumi shook his head.

"No General Iroh said everything that needed to be said. Would the Avatar like to take the stand and say something?" Everyone looked at Korra and she slowly began to stand.

"I was there when Amon took Tarrlok's bending, he resisted the blood-bending and his presence was terrifying, to be able to take away someone's bending is wrong when used this way. I have only mastered three elements and seem to be making little progress in airbending and the only connection I get with the spirit world is visions I get of Aang taking away a dangerous man's bending in court, so I don't know what help I can be but I do know that I will stand beside all of you whenever I can."

"The Avatar should not be put at risk like this, if Amon takes away her bending then what are we to do?" The Earth Kingdom Councillor rebutted. Tenzin went to say something but Korra already began.

"I am perfectly aware of what the consequences are and I also am aware that I am old enough to take make my own decisions. I left the safety of the White Lotus Camp on my own accord, I came to Republic City with Naga and I have managed to keep my bending despite the close calls there have been. I will not sit aside and watch others fight when I can stand with them." Korra puffed out her chest and crossed her arms. Her stubbornness radiated through the room and no-one dared to tell her otherwise.

"So any way, it looks like we know who have at our disposal. If we learn anything new about Amon and the movements, we shall arrange another meeting. Until then, Chief Bei Fong and her Police Force will keep the city safe as well as prevent any prison escapes, the United Forces have a few men to spare so we shall give them to Chief Bei Fong to help secure the prison. Everyone else needs to be on the eye out for anything unusual and keep our families safe, I wish us all the best of luck." Commander Bumi stood up and gave everyone an individual bow depending on their heritage. "Now that all the boring talks are out of the way, who wants to come ostrich-horse race me?" Bumi's laugh erupted through the halls as he sprinted outside like a Mad Hatter.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days had passed and nothing but rumours were going around so Iroh and Korra spent a lot of time together when they weren't training or when Iroh went out with some men on recon missions.

"Argh, something needs to happen for Spirits sake. It's been two weeks and I have exhausted every possible activity that can be done on this island." Korra sprawled out on Iroh's bed as he scrawled out a letter to his mother. Korra and Iroh had become best friends quickly, even Naga took a liking to Iroh, they trained together, go on errands for Pema and Iroh even tried to help Korra understand the visions she was having.

"Iroh lets go for a training session, I want to try out a new move I've been working on." Iroh sighed and folded up the letter before putting it in an envelope.

"Last time you tried a new move Korra, I was blasted into a wall that _I_ had to fix." He gave the letter to a hawk who flew out the window and into the sky. His eyes scanned over the room and rested them on Korra, who was fidgeting with her pelt.

"I said I was sorry a hundred times, stop reminding me." She pouted and as he gave in to her, she smiled and stood up just as there was a knock on the door.

**Author's Note: Hey fans & visitors :) here's just a small update as I have people wanting another chapter (SO SORRY it's late) it ended roughly but will have the continuation up end of the week hopefully :) much love xx**

* * *

"It's Tenzin. I have received word from Chief Bei Fong. There have been rumours of Equalist activity around a Sato Industries factory that has been shut down since Hiroshi Sato was arrested." Korra sprinted to the door to open it. "She is wondering if you two are both willing to help with an ambush on the building?" Iroh scratched his chin as Korra bounced up and down, nearly screamed with excitement.

"Sure, it will give this one here something to do other than blowing me up, freezing me to walls or blasting me through walls." Iroh threw a smirk at Korra and she returned the look with poking her tongue out at him. Tenzin nodded, sighed and thought. _Despite their age the both act like Ikki and Meelo sometimes._

"Well go to the Station tonight and good luck." Tenzin shook his head as Korra continued to bounce around Iroh's bedroom, singing _"finally getting off the island, finally getting off the island."_

"Thank you Tenzin, we will get ready and get going so we can sort out a plan." Korra stopped and bowed to Tenzin as Iroh saluted. "Come on you young fire-ant, go get ready and I'll meet you in the animal pens to take Naga." Korra's face went from smiling to angry.

"What did I say about treating me like a soldier Iroh? I DO NOT take orders." He laughed as she twirled on her heel and stormed off, he took joy in pissing her off, just because he liked the face she pulled.

"Chief Bei Fong, the General and Avatar have arrived." Ling saluted to her as he announced the arrivals.

"Good, now we can get started." Chief Bei Fong cracked her knuckles and followed her second in command to the conference room, where the guests and seven of her best policemen were. " So plan of attack." She pointed to a map of the building. "The plan is simple. Avatar Korra and I will scout the top and see if we can find any way inside from the roof of the building, Lieutenant Ling and three other men will go through the underground passage we have found and work your way in that way, General; you will take out the front door with the rest of my men. Try to be as stealthy as you can but also get through quick, we can't let them escape." Everyone nodded and Korra swallowed her fear.

Korra took in a deep breath and steadied her footing as she kept low and followed Chief Bei Fong. Her hands were at the ready by her water-skin her breath like smoke in the cool air and ears were straining to hear anything out of place. Before they reached the middle, Chief Bei Fong put her hand up for Korra to stop and pointed out for her to take out the Equalist on the left while she took out the other one. Korra bent some water out of the skin and with a few quick hand movements; froze his feet and mouth. She turned to see if Chief Bei Fong was alright and noticed the other Equalist face-down on the roof, out cold.

"Quick, no time to waster. Let's find a way inside." They searched the roof for an entrance before more Equalists came up.  
Iroh and the men he had had taken out the Equalists outside and were working their way inside. So far, the fights were pretty easy and Iroh was beginning to think that this was a set-up.

"Men, keep your eyes and ears open. This could be a trap." Not long after those words left his mouth, an icicle whirled centimeters above his head. Iroh spun around to a skewered Equalist on the floor behind him. Korra was lowered beside him, eyes wide open in shock. Chief Bei Fong landed behind her and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"You did what had to be done. It's never easy taking someone's life but in the midst of battle, anything can happen." She slammed her foot on the ground and felt for her other men and more Equalists underground. "There are more Equalists in a room underground. Lt. Ling is not far from it, another entrance is behind those cars," she pointed to some unfinished cars, "Lets go before they realize we're here." They headed for the secret entrance and as they reached it, there was a loud bang.

"Quick, get through! That'll be the rest of the squad!" Everyone climbed through, leaving three men standing guard. More crashes were heard, louder this time. Korra looked at Iroh, eyes full of both fear and determination, and he nodded. Days of training together had taught them a lot about each other's fighting technique; Iroh's swordsmanship lightning and fire bending with Korra's water, fire and earth bending techniques have proven to be strong both together and apart.

Walking into a room full of Equalists, Iroh quickly scanned for Amon before taking out three Equalists with a fiery foot-sweep In the small room he had to be careful not to take out an ally but before he could make another attack, he felt hands jabbing in his back.

"Iroh!" Korra threw a wall of water at Iroh's attacker and freezes him to the wall. Iroh's body drops and as Korra helped him up, he swore. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to bend for sometime, Korra had to protect him because if they took out the General, the United Forces would have to leave Republic City to appoint a new one. Korra shivered at the thought.

The fight went on until all the Equalist chi-blockers were either frozen, wrapped in metal or dead. Iroh and Chief Bei Fong searched all the Equalists while Lt. Ling and his men escorted the surviving out to the Paddy Wagon and Korra healed the men who had been injured. Her eyes fell onto an Equalist who had been killed, holding a rolled piece of paper in his hand. Korra went over and gently pulled it out, unrolling it and as she read it her mouth dropped.

"We can use these plans against Amon." Iroh stood up and raised a fist with the plans in it. "Send the plans to the Fire Nation, let out engineers make this and we can use them to our advantage." The plans that had been taken were plans for an aircraft faster than the warships created by Fire Lord Ozai during the 100 year war. Everyone was seated back in the Council chambers after the morning after the ambush, discussing what to do with the plans found in the factory. Korra kept quiet all through this, Iroh and Tenzin both throwing glances at her throughout the meeting.

"Okay, General. We shall send these plans to the Fire Nation immediately and we want frequent updates on this. If this machine is what Amon plans on using to take over Republic City then we need to prepare ourselves accordingly. Meeting adjourned " Everyone bowed and left the chambers, Bumi and Tenzin discussing the air crafts followed by a quiet Korra and a worried Iroh. Korra hadn't slept at all last night, plagued by nightmares of Amon taking away her bending and of her killing someone. She knew deep down that it was either her or them but as the Avatar, she felt that it wasn't right to take another's life.

Reaching Iroh's room, Korra sat at the edge of the bed as Iroh ran a bath. He watched as she stared at the floor, as if trying to burn a hole in it.

"Korra, what's the matter?" Iroh took off his jacket and gently placed it on the chair near the vanity. "I know you didn't get any sleep."

"I killed him. He must have had a family, friends. People who loved him. I took him away from them." Korra stared at her hands. "Maybe I should let Amon take away my bending then I wouldn't hurt anyone again." Iroh sat down beside her and held her hands in his.

"If you hadn't then who knows what would happen to me. Amon may not kill anyone but he takes away their bending, their way of life. All that they know is gone because of him, it's just as bad as if he snapped their neck." Korra cringed at the thought. "Korra, there is nothing you can do. This is war." He looked up into the sapphires staring at him and he felt his heart melt. Lifting a finger, he wiped away her tears and pulled her into him.

Korra felt his heartbeat against her face and as she relaxed into the hug, she calmed herself. His presence had a very soothing effect on her. As his hands circled on her back, her hands trailed up his shirt eventually wrapping around his neck. His head lowered and Korra closed the distance between their lips. Iroh moaned quietly, he had been dreaming about doing this for a while now.

"Korra." She loved the way he whispered her name. "Meet me in the bathroom." He broke the kiss with a smile and walked into the bathroom, leaving Korra in surprise.

* * *

**A/N next chapter will have a little bit of lemon/lime so you have been warned ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys soooooo sorry with the late updates, been working and have had mean writers block :/  
Enjoy :)  
And this is my first attempt at lemon so be warned LOL**

* * *

She could hear the bath running and began to freak out. No matter what her feelings were, she wasn't ready for sex. As if Iroh knew what she was thinking, he called out. "Don't worry, still wear your bindings, its nothing like that." _I wish it was though._ He shook his head before his desire took over.

She breathed in, stripped down to her bindings and walked into the bathroom. Iroh was already in the bath, that's what she really liked, suddenly, about the en suites here: the baths were huge. Korra blushed as Iroh eyed her up and smiled at her while she slipped into the bath beside him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Iroh, I..." He put a finger against her lips.

"I know. Trust me." His hands then began to rub her shoulders and Korra could feel the warmth spread through her body. Closing her eyes and relaxing into his touch, Iroh massaged her shoulders and upper back. The feeling of the water and the warmth in her body was washing away all her worries and fears.

"Nothing bad will ever harm you Korra. I will protect you, even if you are too stubborn to let me." Her nose twitched at that remark but Iroh just laughed and placed gentle kisses on her neck, causing Korra to moan. She wanted to jump him right then and there but the more relieved she felt, the more tired she became and Korra drifted off to sleep.

Korra woke to the smell of honey and lemon tea, opening her eyes she was greeted by a half-naked Iroh, sipping on his cup of tea and reading the paper.

"Good morning sleepy-head. How are you this morning?" Iroh smiled and Korra remembered what he had said last night. _He cares for me. _

She also remembered the dream she had; naked bodies rolling around the bathtub like two polar-bear dogs, one growling which instead of scaring her, turned her on and a heated, tingling feeling warmed her mound.

"Iroh?" He looked over at her while she fidgeted. "Do you care for me?" Her eyes searched his for an answer and felt relief when he nodded. Korra stood up and stretched seductively, her skin reflecting the early morning glow, enhancing the muscles she had. Iroh put down his tea and walked over to the bed and the moment Korra was within arms reach, she was lifted and thrown onto the bed, causing her to squeal and giggle. Iroh forgot all self-control and kissed her plump soft lips, her fingers curling into his hair and his hands moved slowly up her thighs.

"Iroh, I'm nervous." Korra broke the kiss and he could see the conflict in her deep blue eyes. "I want this though, I want you." Iroh broke through her nerves with a deep kiss.

"Don't be. It won't hurt you...I won't ever hurt you." He began to kiss and nibble her neck, slowly trailing kisses down to her cleavage. Unwrapping her top bindings to reveal two nicely shaped breasts and taking them both in his hands, he flicked the nipples with his thumbs which caused her gasp.

Iroh gently suckled on her nipples, alternating between the two, causing Korra to breathe fast and heavy. Self-control was gone for both of them as Iroh's desire for Korra took over. She began to rub his bulge as Iroh sucked on her nipples harder and harder, each time having a little nip which sent Korra's head reveling. Her body had never felt so good.

Being taught how to please a man, was what every Water Tribe girl was taught at the mature age of 18 so Korra knew what to do but never had to do it because she was too busy with training to even worry about boys. Slipping her hand into Iroh's PJ pants, she grabbed his shaft and began pumping it while he sucked on her breasts. His hands then took his pants off entirely and she oogled at the sight of him, his body was perfectly chiseled and his shaft was a weapon. _Crowned Prince, General and a vision of Agni himself. How can he keep that hidden in that tight uniform he always struts around in?_

Taking as much of him as she could, in her mouth, she began to stroke his shaft as well as suck it. Noticing that every time she was near the tip, he shivered, she gave that area special attention; flicking her tongue against it was making him melt. The heat coming off his body was overwhelming and with each mouthful, she knew he was going to lose it soon. Iroh knew it too, she was just so good with her mouth that he couldn't help it. _Guess it's useful for more than arguing back._ He inwardly laughed at his comment.

Before Korra knew what happened, she was on her back. Iroh had pushed her back and was kissing her all the way down to her mound. He wanted to make her cum before he entered her, and it wasn't gonna happen very quickly if she made him cum first. Her body quivered as his hot breath touched her mound and as his tongue flicked her clit, Iroh knew he had her. He inserted a finger and slowly eased it in and out while he suckled and flicked her clit, until she was wet enough for his liking. Opening her up was the only thing she began to protest to but her words quickly made no sense as Iroh began to lick her folds. Her hips rocking with his mouth, moans and gasps were all that escaped from both of them and the more he enjoyed her taste, the hungrier he became. Animal instincts were controlling his body now, and he was hungry for her. Fondling her breasts and eating her until he felt her body spasm and a loud moan erupt from Korra's lips.

"Iroh!" He smirked as he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in with ease, being careful enough not to hurt her. Korra's nails dug in as he broke her seal and as soon as her face relaxed, he thrust harder and faster. Quiet screams escaped her lips and Iroh kissed her silent, growling and nibbling on her bottom lip. She felt so good, his body fitted hers perfectly and he soon found the spot he was looking for. Korra's eyes opened wide as he pumped against her spot and Korra gently bite and sucked his neck in ecstasy, causing a love bite.

"Korra...Korr...I'm gonna..." He pumped one last time and then collapsed on top of her as she climaxed under him. Both were panting and as realisation took over, Iroh rolled off and pulled the blanket over them. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Korra shook her head.

"It hurt at first, but then it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Not bad, General." She punched him in the arm and got up to wash herself.

"Hey, anything I can do to relieve your stress. Hopefully Tenzin didn't hear your screams, he might think Amon has kidnapped you." Korra's mouth dropped as she was going to retort but couldn't think of anything, so she poked out her tongue and closed the bathroom door.

Laughing to himself and enjoying the feeling he had, Iroh got dressed and freshened up for the day. When he was finished with his hair, a knock on the door interrupted the silence. Glancing at the bathroom door, Iroh could hear Korra singing a Water Tribe tune so he answered the door to a young Air Acolyte.

"Oh, Prince Iroh. Tenzin has asked for you and Avatar Korra to come to the dining hall to welcome back Miss Asami, Master Mako and Master Bolin." Iroh was shocked at the news but wasn't surprised. The absence of Mako was only temporary but within the short time, Korra had returned to the person she was and new information emerged in the struggle with the Equalists.

"Tell Tenzin that we will be down shortly. Thank you for that." He bowed and closed the door, the handle glowing red and Iroh's teeth clenched at the thought of Mako being near Korra. Iroh spun at the sound of Korra opening the bathroom door, smiling at the sight in front of him. Korra was wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another towel while water dripped around her.

"Who was that at the door?" She sat in front of the vanity and began to do her hair in her usual fashion. "And have you seen you seen my pelt? I can't find it." Iroh passed her over all her clothes including her pelt and kissed her neck.

"Tenzin wants us to go to the dining room when you're changed." Korra's eyes flicked to his face in the mirror. "He heard your screaming, told you that you were loud." He laughed until water slapped his face. "Ouch, that was a cheap shot Avatar. Mako, Bolin and Asami have returned." Watching Korra's face fall, Iroh pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Korra thought before getting dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the dining room, Korra fidgeted with her pelt and shot glances at Iroh, who appeared calm sipping on his cup of tea. Tenzin and Pema were talking about her and the children leaving for the Southern Water Tribe while the kids zoomed around on air-balls. Everyone was hungry but Tenzin had made it clear that they would not eat 'without the rest of the family.' Korra had wished she was back home with Sifu Katara at that point, it was as if Tenzin was the male version of Katara at times where Bumi was the exact same as his father.

Hearing the sound of running footsteps, everyone froze to see who it was. Even Iroh had his cup in half sip, but carried on drinking when Bolin came running into the room. Korra stood up and was lifted and twirled around in the air. As Bolin put her down, Iroh could see the smile on Korra's face. He knew what Bolin meant to her, Iroh was her best friend but Bolin was more of brother to her.

"Hey, Kor how have you been? Wow, you should have seen the place we went to. You would have loved the pool! There was a massive garden too and..." Korra giggled as Bolin went into a big story about how they had to come back early because of what he had done to the garden. "They didn't understand that I was just seeing whether I could turn dirt to earth, I didn't mean for a boulder to blow up the Koi pond." He hung his head but soon looked at Iroh and with the same Bolin energy, he strolled up for a handshake. "Hey General, how's the fight going?" As Iroh and Bolin began chatting, Korra turned and watched as Mako waltzed into the room with his arm around Asami, Korra's heart sank.

Iroh stopped talking to Bolin and looked over at Korra, seeing the pain from the night he had left on her face and asked Bolin to get Korra and if he would like to sit next to her and have her tell him about what she's been doing. Of course, Bolin did exactly that and Korra's face went into a facade when Bolin looked at her. But before anyone could begin talking about anything, Tenzin stood up and welcomed them back.

"You three are behind in all the news but this is not the time or place to talk about it, instead let's eat as I am sure you are all hungry from your trip." Some Air Acolytes brought in the food for them and everyone dug in to the food, especially Bolin.

All day Korra avoided Asami and Mako, she kept near Bolin and he didn't mind it one bit. Korra was the closest thing he had to a sister even though she was his love interest, she had made it clear on how she felt for Mako but now that Mako had turned her down for Asami, they could hang out like they used to.

Iroh would abandon his duties now and again to talk to Korra and Bolin. The third time he had given up trying to develop a plan against Amon, he decided to call it a day and went to go see how Korra was. She was sitting alone near the air-bending tiles that Tenzin tried to teach Korra airbending with, Korra was meditating, trying to connect with the spirit world and Iroh knew she wasn't having any luck because he could see the furrows over her forehead. Bolin was playing with Pabu nearby, always pausing now and again to look over at Korra. Iroh knew that he cared for her but it was a different sort of care, it was easy to see.

"No luck, huh?" Iroh sat next to Korra and she let out a huge sigh.

"None. Aang never had this sort of problem and he was only a kid. Some Avatar I am." She punched the ground, causing a small crack in the ground.

"How about a training session instead? Take your mind off being a shit Avatar and other things." Korra shot a poisonous glance at him but nodded in agreement. Calling over Bolin to come watch, Korra took off her pelt and readied herself.

Bolin was excited about watching the training session. Korra had told him about them and he knew that she was an excellent bender and that her team skills had grown since pro-bending with the brothers but the way Korra explained it, it sounded like her and Iroh just knew what the other was about to do.

They stood in a large training area, set up with some dummies for practice and enough room for people to train together, Bolin sat with Pabu on the steps and waited for the show.

Korra took a deep breath and bowed to Iroh, who bowed back. It was easy for her to train in front of Bolin and Iroh had known what she needed better than she did, so she took stance and went into a head space that she reserved for bending.

"Wow, look at them babe." Asami nuzzled into Mako's neck as they watched Korra and Iroh train from afar. Mako watched the Prince's every move and how Korra reacted. He was impressed, he hoped Iroh could teach him some moves but noticed that things between Iroh and Korra had changed since his absence. Asami had moved to sit next to Bolin, who was in awe and cheered whenever one seemed to have gained the upper hand, so Mako walked over and leant against the pole by Asami.

Iroh was aware that Mako had come to watch Korra train and he had to commend her on how focused she remained, as she had a tendency to show off when there was a crowd. Korra saw Iroh's stance slacken a little and thought it was time to pull off a move she had been practicing. Shooting a couple of fireballs at Iroh from all angles to distract him, Korra made her way closer and when she was close enough; she used the water in her water-skin to create a mist. Feeling a hand on her arm, she turned the moisture on her skin to ice and slipped away then before Iroh could move, Korra had him on the ground with both his hands and feet covered with rock-cuffs.

"Okay you win this time, Korra!" Iroh called through the mist. Korra condensed the water back into her skin and began to laugh as a helpless Iroh struggled against his binds. "Yeah, very funny. Now let me up."

"No fun, like always." Iroh raised his eyebrows as Korra laughed harder, releasing him as Bolin came running up giving an animated report of what he had seen.

"Well done, you have definitely improved." A voice said behind her, sending chills through her spine. As Korra turned to a smiling Mako, Iroh was quickly beside her, staring him down. Sparks began to ignite between them and the air got hotter. Korra looked from Mako to Iroh before taking a few steps back and running towards her room. Bolin looked confused at the situation but shrugged and took off after her to see if she was okay.

"What's your problem, man?" Mako said as Asami tried to pull him away. Iroh turned on his heel towards where Korra and Bolin ran off.

"Just stay away from her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it has been forever since I last updated :/ been a hectic few months & I had a mean writers block :P  
And to all my followers that have reviewed my story THANK YOU ; your words keep me going and it always puts a smile on my face :)**

* * *

It was time for Pema and the kids to leave. Korra couldn't believe how fast time had gone, the week that had passed was Amon free and still Tenzin felt that they should leave; he didn't want to risk them losing their airbending and he didn't want to risk his unborn child's life.

_They leave but someone has arrived to fill their place. _Korra had steered clear from Mako and Asami since they had arrived. Every where that she went, they were there too. There was no escaping the giggles, the hugs and kissing. Every time she was near, Mako gave her looks that really unsettled her. She spent her time with Bolin in town or with Iroh, training and in his room, talking. Iroh must be getting sick of her constantly talking and moaning about Mako and Asami. A few times he even kissed her to shut her up, she knew that and enjoyed it.

When Pema said farewell to everyone, Korra and Iroh got a special talking to from her.

"I know how close you two have gotten and don't think I don't know what happened the other week. If I hear word of any surprises, your mother and I will be straight back here Korra!" Iroh snickered at Korra's shocked face and Pema's comment. Pema glared at him. "Don't laugh, young man. Your mother will hear and if she hasn't changed since last I seen her, you will wish there was a war going on somewhere so you don't have to be here to deal with her." As Iroh stopped laughing, Pema's face relaxed into a loving smile. "Now give ma a hug you two. Make sure Tenzin doesn't stress himself out." As if he heard his name, Tenzin came over to help her onto the Air Bison.

Iroh didn't want to leave Korra's side but he had a meeting with Bumi that he couldn't miss.

"I have to go." Tearing Korra away from Bison in the sky. "Bumi wants to make sure everything is still in order and that none of our spies have been compromised." Korra nodded and he took off towards the docks, leaving Korra alone with her thoughts.

She wandered down towards the wharf on the opposite end of the island, she needed to get away from everything and what better than a swim. Taking the quick way down the bank, she heard talking when she reached the beach.

"I love you Mako." Asami's voice was faint and if Korra peered around the bank, she would see them sitting on a blanket. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ She turned to walk the other way when she heard Mako's reply.

"I love you too Asami." Korra cringed even though she knew it would never be her, she still held out hope. Her heartache caused her to sink to the ground and weep. She wanted to do nothing more than tear her ears off when she heard a giggle that was followed by a moan.

Korra crawled to the sea and began to dive down, keeping an air bubble around her. The water was deep and as she reached the bottom of the reef, her heart stopped aching. She became angry at Mako and at herself. He had led her on, gave her hope and the way he looked at her showed care and concern but she knew, deep down she always did but she still believed that something would happen. It tortured her, seeing them kiss and smile but then she remembered the happiness she felt when Iroh was near. They grew so close and Iroh had shown Korra he cared for her and she even cared for him. _Maybe this is love?_

Swimming back to the island, Korra ran up to the temple. She had to see Iroh, to confirm what was between them. She loved the way he made her feel even when he was being an ass.

"Korra! Wait up." Korra skidded to a halt and turned towards Asami who was catching up to her. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Bolin's worried because he hasn't seen you since Pema's farewell. A tinge of guilt swept through Korra as she looked at the sky and seen it was getting dark, she had forgotten to keep an eye on the time and hadn't told Bolin where she was going.

"I went got a swim. I was just going to go find him now." Korra began to walk towards the dining hall when Asami grabbed her arm.

"He's training with Mako. I want to talk to you about everything that's happened." Asami looked like she was concerned about Korra.

"Um sure. But not here." Korra and Asami started walking towards Korra's room. "So what did you want to talk about?" Asami looked uncomfortable, fiddling with her hair as she sat on Korra's bed.

"I'm sorry about you and Mako." Korra's mouth dropped. "I know you have feelings for him and I know it must be hard to be around me right now but I just want you to know that we are still friends. I never meant to hurt you." Asami pulled a shocked Korra into a hug. She couldn't believe her ears but yet she was relieved that her and Asami could keep their friendship.

"I'm not angry at you, I never was. I was hurt because yes, I do or did have feelings for Mako but he knew that before he left. I am angry at him and I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of this. I think after Iroh helping me back onto my feet again and all the time we have spent together, that I love him." Asami's mouth spread into a smile. "I am not ready to forgive Mako yet but I am in love with Iroh." Korra felt her heart burst with joy when she finally came into the realisation, all the pain that Mako had caused her washed away as Asami squealed with happiness for her.

Iroh walked back to his room to have a shower and get ready for dinner. When he finished and tidied himself up, he walked to Korra's room to see if she wanted to walk with him. As he came into earshot, he heard Korra's voice.

"I am in love with Iroh."


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone who read the last chapter, let me know what you think of the story so far please, reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

Iroh couldn't believe his ears, half of him wanted to burst into the room, grab Korra and kiss her but his more restrained side held him back. _Let her tell you._ He could wait for her to admit her feelings to him so he turned around and walked straight into a red faced Bolin.

"Whoa, hey Bolin what's the mad rush?" Bolin doubled over, his breathing was exaggerated.

"I can't find Korra. I was training with Mako...and he seemed pissed about something...because he wasn't focused and then...I realised what the time was..." Iroh patted him on the back.

"It's okay. She's in her room with Asami. Come on, lets go have dinner. We will see them there." Bolin nodded his head and they walked towards the dining hall. "So, why do you think Mako was angry?"

"Um," Bolin looks up with his finger tapping his chin. "Well, ever since we have been back, his mood has been pretty weird. He seems alright when he's just with Asami but then when we seen you and Korra..." It was like a light bulb clicked in his head. "You and Korra. Are you and Korra?" He pokes two of his fingers together. Iroh laughed.

"Well, we have become best friends since you three have been away. She was quite upset when Mako left, it took a while to get her back onto her feet but she is fine now and is back to the irrational, hot headed Avatar that we all love." Bolin nodded. _I understand now. Everything that has happened. Korra loved Mako, Mako's with Asami but still likes Korra and now that Korra and Iroh are together..._

"OHHHHHHHHHH." Iroh sat down at the table and looked up at Bolin. "Because you have Korra's attention and Mako still has feelings for her, he's angry that someone else has her. Huh? Am I the only one who didn't realise any of this?" Iroh nodded and Bolin hung his head. "Aww man I'm so stupid."

"No, you were concerned with Korra's feelings, you were being a true friend. No matter what it was that had her down, you still would have tried to make her smile." He clapped Bolin on the shoulder as everyone walked in for dinner. Mako sat down across from Bolin and shot a glare at Iroh, Korra and Asami walked in together and sat opposite of each other; giggling. Tenzin sat down at the head of the table and blessed the food that they were about to eat.

After dinner, Korra and Iroh were walking towards her room. Iroh was telling her about Bolin and his reaction to everything, it had her in tears of laughter imagining his face. They reached her room and Iroh paused at the door.

"Korra, there is something I want to ask you?" He held her hand and looked deeply into those big sapphire eyes. Korra blushed at the intensity of his stare. No matter how many times he looked at her she could never get used to it. She nodded her head, begging him to continue; her heart was racing and as his lips looked like they were about to spill all the secrets in the Fire Nation, a cough sounded from behind them.

"Korra, can we have a talk?" Mako stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Iroh placed a hand on Korra's shoulder but she shook her head.

"I'll be alright, Iroh I'll come see you later. Come in Mako." Iroh shot a glare at Mako which was returned with the same amount of heat as Mako and Korra walked into her room and closed the door. Korra sat on her bed as Mako found a spot against the wall and leaned against it. "So what do you want?"

"I don't like that you are spending so much time with the General." Korra's jaw dropped and she basically choked on the air she breathed in. "He's not right for you and I just don't like him." If he wasn't inside her room, Korra knew he would have spat at the ground.

"Mako, you DO NOT control who I spend time with and just so we get one thing clear: you don't control me at all. You have caused me enough pain and Iroh has done everything he can to make me smile again, so instead of telling me who to hang out with how about you go and hook up with Asami or toy with some other girl's emotions..." Mako's hands burst into flames at that comment. Korra could feel the heat from where she sat.

"Goddammit Korra! You think I don't care for you? Yes I love Asami but you mean the world to me too and it hurt when I left, I had to leave or else I would have damaged my relationship by pursuing you." Korra snorted at that. "You are so self righteous. Bolin had a thing for you and you toyed with him."

"I didn't know that he wanted that from me! He knew where our friendship stood! I didn't allow him to think that anything would happen between us but you," Korra stood up and pointed a finger at him. "You let me think that Asami was a phase, that you would realise that it was meant to be us and leave her and love me instead but then you left without a goodbye and I knew I was nothing more than a second choice. If it didn't work out with her, what would you have done? Run to me." She approached him, both of their fists were in flames. "Even though it was clear that you were gonna stay with her, you would give me these looks of wanting, tugging my heart strings it's unfair! I'm fucken over it Mako, I hate you!" Her eyes over-flowed with the tears that had been threatening to fall for sometime. Mako stood there, stuck to his spot before he exploded.

"Fuck you Korra!" His outburst was full of emotion and it took unintentional, uncontrolled physical form. Korra raised her arms to protect her face, she could have protected herself but the outburst was so violent that she never had a chance. The blast sent her flying against the wall, nearly knocking her unconscious. Mako was also knocked back by the force, he saw Korra get up, eyes full of tears and put out the remaining flames. She looked at him, sitting on the floor. "Korra...I..." She shook her head and ran out of the room, crying.


End file.
